


New Year

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Bailey does Christmas (+ the holiday season) [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, it's really all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kissing the final minute of the year, through the first minute of the year, so the end of the year is amazing, and the start of the year is just as amazing.</p><p>Everyone had already started counting down when Ryan captured his boyfriend’s lips, and everyone was cheering for 2015 when they broke apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> So I skipped Halloween and Christmas for writing stuff… why not New Year’s? And I feel like I rushed this… so it may be bad. (I actually edited this (something I hardly ever do!) and added like 100 words so BAM fluff)

Geoff’s house, New Year’s Eve, the last night of 2014; it was a big celebration, as usual, because Griffon loved planning parties, so there was drinks, the house was covered in decorations, and filled with people.

Gavin, who was in the kitchen, had a drink in his hand, his fourth beer for the night. And it was _only_ the fourth (despite it being nearly midnight), because Ryan had grabbed nearly every other drink that was thrown into his boyfriend’s hands and hidden it from sight. Despite it being New Year’s, Ryan didn’t want to start the New Year handling his drunken boyfriend at 3 in the morning.

“Come on!” It was Lindsay who finally called them into the living room, in front of the tv. “We’ve got two minutes!”

The living room was already crowded when Gavin pulled Ryan into the living room. The room was full of people, the couples standing together, and those who didn’t have a date were still smiling, talking to anyone else who didn’t have a date.

Lindsay was next to an incredibly drunk Michael, Griffon was pulling Geoff out of the bathroom, Jack was on the couch with Caiti, Burnie and Ashley were standing near the other doorway, even Ray had come out of hiding with Tina by his side.

The room was crowded, there was even more people there that Gavin couldn’t see from his spot in the doorway. Ryan’s hand tugged on his, the other clearing his throat.

_People were starting to count down now, it was nearing 20 seconds left._

“Yeah Ry?” Gavin asked softly, leaning close so they could talk over the noise of people yelling.

“Happy New Year’s,” Ryan said- not explaining what he meant. People said that _after_ it had turned over, _not_ before!

“What are y-” Gavin started to ask, but he was cut off when Ryan leaned forward quickly. Everyone started counting down the final seconds of 2014 when Ryan captured his boyfriend’s lips;

_3,_

_2,_

_1,_

_Happy New Year!_

 And everyone was cheering for it was 2015 when they broke apart.

Gavin pulled away to breathe, looking up at his boyfriend with a confused look written all over his face. Ryan chuckled, pecking the other’s cheek lightly.

“Figured a kiss would be the perfect end to the year, and the perfect beginning to another,” Ryan had a cheeky grin on his lips, and a playful glint in his eyes.

“Oh my god Ryan!” Gavin nudged Ryan, the same playful look in his eyes. “That was _so_ cheesy!”

“Yeah, and you _love_ my cheese,” Ryan playfully shot back, bringing his boyfriend close and pressing their foreheads together.

They both laughed, and it took another minute to calm down. Everyone else wasn’t paying attention, talking to the others and giving good wishes for the New Year; so no one noticed when Ryan caught his boyfriend’s lips again, wishing another Happy New Year right before they shared their second kiss of 2015.

 


End file.
